


Vise

by Mikaela_Jameson



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dreams, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_Jameson/pseuds/Mikaela_Jameson
Summary: Bella îl visează pe Edward de aproape 2 ani. Problema? El nu există.Sau cel puțin așa crede ea...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	Vise

_**Sărutul din vis** _

Cu ochii închiși, Edward se aplecă și mai mult. Puteam să-i simt respirația caldă pe față…

Inima mea a luat-o razna. Îi auzeam bubuitul în urechi, bătăile ritmice în piept. Atunci, am închis ochii, sperând cu toată ființa mea.

-Bella, îmi șopti Edward numele.

"O dată", m-am rugat în sinea mea. "Măcar o dată, te rog."

Apoi, am tresărit. Alarma răsuna în cameră; vocea lui Freddie Mercury cântând "The Show Must Go On" devenise cel mai oribil lucru pe care îl puteam auzi dimineață.

Trăiesc, de aproape 2 ani, cel mai dulce coșmar. În fiecare noapte, îl văd din nou și din nou pe Edward.

Trebuie să recunosc, la început a fost ciudat.

Dar, încet, am început să mă obișnuiesc.

Încet, am început să-mi placă.

Încet, m-am îndrăgostit.

Era minunat.

Dar fiecare poveste de dragoste are o problemă, nu? A noastră era tocmai realitatea în care trăiam. Din câte știam eu, Edward era un produs al imaginației mele. Nu-l văzusem niciodată în afara viselor mele și, ori de câte ori încercasem să ne dăm unul altuia informații personale, cum ar fi adresa sau numele de familie, celălalt uita îndată ce se trezea. Mă rog, pornind de la ideea că Edward chiar exista.

M-am pregătit, încet, de școală. Nu avea rost să mă grăbesc; era încă devreme.

Știți ce era și mai oribil? Ne trezeam tocmai în momentele cele mai importante.

Prima dată când Edward mi-a spus că mă iubește, a fost întrerupt în mijlocul propoziției. Pur și simplu, totul devenise negru în jurul nostru, apoi m-am trezit. Desigur, am crezut că mi-am imaginat ce voia să spună.

Dar, în noaptea următoare, Edward părea stingherit, chiar rușinat. L-am întrebat ce era în neregulă. Atunci, el m-a întrebat dacă îmi amintesc ce se întâmplase ieri.

În momentul acela, eu am știut. Edward mă iubește, și eu îl iubeam.

Oh, și nici măcar nu puteam să-i zic asta! Așa că am "trişat".

I-am luat mâna și i-am pus-o în dreptul inimii mele. El s-a uitat surprins la mine.

-Edward, am spus eu încet. Și eu simt la fel.

Zâmbetul lui fu mai strălucitor decât soarele.

Amintindu-mi, și eu zâmbeam în timp ce urcam în mașina mea, un Chevy vechi, roșu.

În drum spre școală, am încercat să nu mă gândesc la nimic. Am discutat de nenumărate ori cu Edward și Angela despre ce aveam să facem cu visele astea, dar, evident, nu ajunsesem la nicio concluzie.

Oh, Angela? Angela Weber e cea mai bună prietenă a mea; e ca o soră pentru mine. Ea e singura care știe despre Edward. Știe că e cam nesănătos pentru mine și nu e de acord, dar mă susține oricum. Nu știu ce m-aş face fără ea.

Drumul spre școală a fost rapid. Am parcat mașina și m-am îndreptat spre prima oră: Biologie. Ora era plăcuta din cauza subiectului și din cauză că aveam banca doar pentru mine. Mă rog, până venea Mike la mine.

Am intrat în clasă și m-am așezat la locul meu. Aproape instantaneu, Mike Newton se materializă lângă mine. Nu mă înțelegeți greșit, Mike era un băiat drăguț, însă prea insistent. Începu să vorbească imediat.

Discuția ( mai bine spus, monologul ), variind de la un subiect la altul, a ajuns și la mutarea familiei Cullen în Forks, acum câteva zile. Cei 5 copii ( toți adoptați ) aveau să înceapă azi școală.

-Nu crezi că e ciudat că sunt atât de mulți copii adoptați? Mă întrebă Mike. Adică, părinții lor au doar 20 și ceva de ani.

Am ridicat din umeri.

-Eu cred că sunt drăguți că au grijă de ei. E ceva de admirat, totuși.

Mike ridică la rândul lui din umeri și schimbă subiectul.

Într-un final, clopoțelul sună și Mike trebui să plece la locul lui. Trebuie să recunosc, am oftat ușurată.

Lecția a început și eu mi-am luat, conștiincioasă, notițele.

După câteva minute, s-a auzit un ciocănit timid. Ușa clasei s-a deschis și un băiat cu părul de bronz și-a strecurat capul înăuntru.

În acel moment, am simțit cum timpul se oprește. Mintea mea, la fel.

Băiatul nu se uita la mine; era concentrat la profesor. 

-Mă scuzați că am întârziat. M-am, mhm, se bâlbâi el, m-am pierdut un pic.

S-au auzit câteva chicoteli în clasă, dar nu le-am băgat în seamă. Tot ce auzeam era vocea lui.

-Bine, bine, zise profesorul. Tu ești unul dintre băieții noi, nu?

El aprobă din cap.

-Numele meu este Edward Cullen.

"Visez" fu singurul meu gând coerent.

Profesorul a mormăit ceva pe sub barbă apoi i-a făcut un semn cu mâna spre singurul loc liber rămas.

Cel de lângă mine.

Mi-am acoperit gura cu mâna, ca să nu țip.

Edward își întoarse capul spre locul indicat și privirile noastre s-au întâlnit. El îngheță.

Pentru câteva secunde, am fost doar noi doi pe lume. Pentru câteva secunde, trăiam un vis în timp ce eram treji.

Cineva tuși. Edward stătuse prea mult timp locului.

-Edwin, ești bine? Întrebă profesorul, ridicând o sprânceană.

Înainte ca Edward să răspundă, am început să vorbesc eu, fără să-mi dau seama.

-Numele lui e Edward, nu Edwin.

Profesorul tuși, apoi mormăi din nou sub barbă, dar eu nu-l băgam în seamă. Eram concentrată în totalitate asupra lui Edward. El părea, de asemenea, atent la mine. Putea fi chiar…?

Atunci, băiatul viselor mele păru să se dezgheţe și veni să se așeze lângă mine. Ora continuă, apoi, în mod normal pentru toată lumea.

Cu excepția noastră.

-Uh, mhm, um, se bâlbâi Edward și roși până la urechi; nu m-am putut abține și am zâmbit.

-Ne cunoaștem? Reuși el să spună.

L-am prins de mână. Puteam să mă înșel și să nu fie el, dar nu voiam să risc.

-Edward? Ești chiar tu? Păru neîncrezător când vorbi:

-Bella?

Îmi _știa numele_.

Doamne, îmi _știa numele_. Nu-l putea ști decât dacă…

-Eu sunt. Edward, Edward, eu sunt! Bella!

Tocmai atunci, profesorul ne-a atras atenția; de parcă în momentul acela mă interesa ora lui.

* * *

Am pretins, restul orei, că suntem atenți. Pe sub bancă ne țineam de mână și, din când în când, ne aruncam unul altuia o privire fugară. Nu-mi puteam scoate rânjetul idiot de pe față.

La sfârșitul orei, m-am întors spre Edward; abia așteptam să vorbesc cu el.

-Hei, Bella, vrei să te conduc la următoarea oră? Se auzi vocea lui Mike din spatele meu.

M-am abținut să nu mă strâmb.

-Îmi pare rău, Mike, i-am promis lui Edward că o să îi arăt școala.

-Oh, făcu el dezamăgit. Bine. Ne vedem la prânz, nu?

-Sigur, am spus eu repede.

Când m-am uitat din nou la Edward, am observat că arăta la fel de dezamăgit ca Mike.

-Deci, spuse el, frecându-şi ceafa, el e un fel de iubit sau…?

Am început să râd.

-Oh, nu, Mike e doar un prieten.

-Ah, spuse el, ușurat. Un zâmbet timid îi reapăru pe buze.

Doamne, era așa de frumos în momentul acela!

Fără să realizez ce fac, am întins mâna și i-am atins obrazul. El își puse propria mână peste a mea, de parcă ar fi vrut să o țină acolo.

-Chiar ești tu, am șoptit. Ești chiar aici, cu mine.

-Ţi-am spus că o să găsim o soluție, murmură el. Îmi sărută palma și am simțit furnicături în tot corpul.

-Te iubesc.

Era prima dată când îi spuneam asta.

O secundă, am așteptat; să mă trezesc, ca Edward să dispară, până și ca camera să explodeze.

Nu s-a întâmplat nimic.

Apoi, amândoi am tresărit când profesorul ne-a rugat să părăsim clasa, care era goală în afară de noi trei.

Din punctul meu de vedere, eu și Edward puteam fii ultimii oameni de pe pământ în acel moment.

Am râs și m-am ridicat în picioare, trăgându-l pe Edward după mine. Nimic nu mă mai putea supăra.

Odată ajunși în hol, Edward mă opri și mă întoarse cu fața spre el. Îmi sărută fruntea și buzele lui îmi arseră pielea. Mi-am pus inconștientă brațele în jurul gâtului său.

Edward se uită adânc în ochii mei. Privirea lui parcă îmi citea sufletul.

Apoi spuse, cu vocea răgușită:

-Te iubesc.

O singură lacrimă mi se desprinse din colțul ochiului drept. Edward mi-a șters-o cu degetul mare. Părea incredibil de ușurat, de parcă o mare greutate i se luase de pe umeri.

-Te iubesc, Bella, repetă el. Te iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc!

M-am aruncat în brațele lui.

Era cea mai frumoasă zi din viața mea!

Când m-am desprins din îmbrățișare, am realizat că fața lui era la câțiva centimetri de a mea.

Încet, Edward își puse mâinile pe talia mea și îmi cuprinse mijlocul. Mi s-a oprit respirația, dar tot am reușit să spun ceva.

-Edward, i-am șoptit eu numele.

Apoi, ezitând, timid, Edward mă sărută.

Un foc de artificii explodă în inima și în mintea mea.

Visul meu devenise realitate.

**_Sfârșit_ **


End file.
